clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Igloo
Igloos are the homes that penguins live in. They can be bought in Igloo Upgrades. A list of member igloos can be accessed by clicking on the igloo on the Map. When you create an account, you automatically get a Basic Igloo. Non-members can only get the Basic Igloo. The default flooring of an igloo is ice, exceptions made only by the backyard (lower section phony grass), pirate ship (a light wood), and fishbowl (pebbles and water). Also see this for the houses created by the Inuit people. Also, since the new features have been launched, every igloo now has a background that makes the igloo look like it's in the wilderness of Club Penguin, and not just floating around in the middle of nowhere. Igloos There are a number of igloos that are always available for purchase. Some igloos are special and only are available at certain events. The Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo seems to be hidden in every Igloo Upgrades edition. Basic Igloo The Basic Igloo, is the default igloo when becoming a penguin. However, if a penguin wishes to change back to their basic igloo, they must pay 1500 coins. Candy Igloo The Candy Igloo is the same as the Basic Igloo, however the walls are pink. It is also worth 1500 coins. Deluxe Igloo The Deluxe Igloo is the wider version of the basic igloo. It also has an extra window. Due to the expansion it is worth 4000 coins. Deluxe Candy The Deluxe Candy Igloo is yet agian the same as the above, however in a pink theme. It is also worth 4000 coins. Deluxe Snow Igloo The Deluxe Snow Igloo, is again the wider version than the basic. However, the walls are grey. It is worth 3000 coins. Split Level Igloo The Split Level Igloo, is an igloo with a bottom floor and top floor. A short stack of steps seperates the levels. Due to it's larger size and better appearance it is the most popular, and therby more expensive, at 4600 coins. Candy Split Level Igloo The Candy Split Level Igloo is the same as the basic split-level, however an aforementioned pink colour. It is worth 4600 coins. Snow Split Level Igloo The Snow Split Level Igloo, is the grey themed version of the split level igloos. It is 4600 coins. Secret Stone Igloo The Stone Igloo, is a hidden igloo with a stony theme. It is worth at a more expensive 2000 coins. Secret Deluxe Igloo The Secret Deluxe Igloo is the stony version of the Deluxe Igloo. It is also hidden. The Deluxe Stone igloo can be bought at a cost of 5000 coins. Backyard Igloo An igloo with a backyard. It's 4,200 coins. Gingerbread House A huge house of gingerbread with a small raised area. It's 2,100 coins. Dojo Igloo The Dojo Igloo is found in the Martial Artworks catalog for 5000 coins. It resembled the Dojo with a raised area around the edge. Party Igloos Some other igloos are designed to be in line with the month's party. These include: *Ice Castle (Snow Festival and returned for Medieval Party) 5100 coins *Fish Bowl igloo(Ocean/Water) 2400 coins *Tent(Camping) 2700 coins *Log Cabin(Western) 4100 coins *Gym (Sports) 4800 coins *Pirate Ship (Pirate) 4200 coins *Jack O' Lantern (Halloween) 2700 coins *Snow Globe(Christmas) 3700 coins *Pink Ice Palace(Medieval) 4900 coins *Bamboo Hut(Summer Beach) 3200 coins *Dojo Igloo(in Ninja Hideout) 5000 coins Note: These igloos get cleared, and brought back as time passes. Member Igloos The member igloos is a list of member penguins with open igloos. It can be used by clicking on the small igloo in the bottom-right corner of the map. If you hover your mouse to the igloos, it shows the name. Click on the igloo or the list will take you to their igloo. Club Penguin updated this and there is now a list for you. Parties Members get excited and make different kinds of parties. Some include: House Parties: Penguins have parties in honor of club penguin frequently. some penguins just come to see the igloo. Restaurants: Penguins make "Gourmet Food" and serve it at their house. They usually have many chairs and tables and sometimes a band and a bar. Auditions: There are sometimes auditions at some igloos for boyfriends, girlfriends, or band members. Concerts: Members open their igloo up and make a concert. Many penguins are attracted but it gets out of control and the band makes it a wild party. Green Party: Penguins turn green and make a Green Out. One famous one is Juniorjumper's Earth Day. They usually do this to protest to help save the Earth. Fashion Shows These unorganized things usually make penguins wear certain themes like summer or blue,and the host usually decides the winner of each round. Weddings: Penguins in love decorate their house for a wedding. It usually has a cake and the couple breaks up. Daycare Some penguins start up their own daycare in their igloo where they invite penguins who pretend to be babies in. They are advertised in the pet shop where the penguin babies are. Hospitals Some penguins will pretend to have a broken body part and some penguins open their igloo and pretend to fix the broken body part. Airplane: Penguins use a Secret Deluxe Snow Igloo and organizable it to look like an airplane. There is supposed to be good service and real food. Babies sometimes go in these. Hotel: Penguins use furniture to make an hotel. Very short lived party. Movie Place:Penguins make a lot of T.Vs in one place. This is not seen often. Shop: Penguins make different shops and other things. Example: Music Shop. Mall: Penguins make a small mall. When penguins come to see it they choose a shop and stay there. Secret Agent Meeting: Secret Agents discuss problems. They usually stop robbers or other people. Snowball Fight base Where teams discuss their plans in private during a snowball war. Pool Party Where penguins swim. Sometimes a tropical restaurant is also featured. Colleges Where Penguins come to "pretend" to host a college. The owner of the igloo is the dean/ or a professor. He gives the "students" tests and reports. Pre K Some penguins advertise for Pre Ks in the pet shop where the babies are. It's just like colleges only, there is no dormitories, there is a "playground", and the teacher pretends to teach the penguin toddlers how to count, learn the alphabet, etc. Puffle Party These are parties where all visitors of the igloo must take their puffle (walk it). It's a party to honor Puffles and a party for everyone to bring one. Member Party A party hosted by a member that only allows members. Any non members that come are "beaten up" by the host. Rare Party A rare party, is an unorganized event that lures old penguins in to show off their items. A lot of people come to thes types of parties, to see the penguins and often record. Cinemas: Penguins come round and watch a movie, they have to buy tickets to get in. Wrestling Match Penguins usually have fun and word wrestle. Aniversary An aniversary party is when a penguin reaches a specific milestone in their penguins age, such as 500 days old or 1000 days old. Penguins usually celebrate with banners. Build-A-Bear workshop Where penguins come and pretend to build a bear and some penguins pretend to be "Teddy Bears" and belong to owners. The owners of the igloo advertise in the Pet Shop. Contest Contests are when penguins pretend to eat pizzas and see who finishes first. The Kick-off Kick-off parties are very cool like pool kick-off party or fair kick-off party! Gallery of Igloos For more Igloos, see Igloo Gallery Image:My igloo.jpg|An igloo. Image:Dorm Igloo.JPG|A split-level igloo. Image:Titanic igloo.JPG|A Log Cabin igloo. Image:Disco igloo.PNG|A disco igloo. Image:Z_x_y_winter_igloo.jpg|A Christmas-themed igloo. Image:A_christmas_style_dojo_igloo.png|A Christmas-Style Dojo Igloo. Image:Snow_globe_igloo.png|A Snow Globe igloo. Trivia * An igloo can only contain 99 items. * The most common igloo is the blue ice Split Level igloo. * Most people buy the candy Split level igloo to celebrate Valintines Day. Category:Places